


Zombieland Nanamori

by hawkon101



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkon101/pseuds/hawkon101
Summary: Ayano wakes up one day to find that she and her friends are zombies. She learns that Nishigaki-sensei accidentally killed them when one of her inventions went wrong, brought them back as zombies, and wants to turn them into idols. ...Wait, idols!?(Yuru Yuri/Zombieland Saga crossover)
Kudos: 3





	1. Ayano Wakes Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have never used this website before I don't know what I'm doing. Also it's written in a light novel-y style to try to hide the fact I'm bad at writing  
Will update tags and such as developments occur

“Nng… Huh? Where am I?”

Ayano Sugiura was in a strange, dark room. She was in a futon on the floor; scattered across the room were 7 more. she could see human-like masses sleeping.

The last thing she remembered was going to the tea ceremony building with Chitose. She felt around in the dark for a light switch. In the process, she fell on top of someone (or something?).

“Aaagh!” she screamed.

Whoever Ayano fell on sat up. Ayano found the light switch and turned it on. She was facing Yui, except…

Except…

Her eyes were red. Her skin was a rotted color, and she had scars, stitches, and bandages all over her. She stared directly at Ayano.

“IIIYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Ayano screamed, probably waking up everyone else in the room. She scrambled out the door and ran as fast as she could.

Turning a corner, she bumped into something. It looked… like Sakurako. She also had rotted skin and red eyes. There were cuts all over her face.

Ayano screamed again. Sakurako looked startled. Ayano started running away, but Sakurako jumped on her and started gnawing on her hair. Ayano shoved her off and ran, still screaming.

She found a door and opened it, hoping it was a door that led outside so she could get out of here. She flung it open and bumped into someone tall. She looked up at the person.

“...Nishigaki-sensei!? Thank goodness! There’s- there’s monsters! There’s one that looks like Sakurako and she’s chasing me! Please help me!”

Nishigaki-sensei just looked at her, a mildly surprised look on her face. “So you’ve awakened…” she muttered.

“Huh?”

“Graaahhh!!” The Sakurako lookalike was getting close.

Nishigaki-sensei swiftly slammed the door, stopping the zombie-looking thing from reaching them.

“Sugiura-san… what do you remember from before you woke up?”

“Um, I believe I was on my way to the tea ceremony building.”

“And after that?”

“Uh…”

Ayano thought hard. Her memories felt vague. She couldn’t remember why she was there or if she even made it inside. She just remembered seeing the building and Chitose’s reassuring smile.

Reassuring her of what?

“Sugiura-san… you and your friends died. And I turned you into zombies!”

“...”

“...”

“...Okay, not falling for that. Take me home please.”

“Guess it can’t be helped.”

Immediately after saying that, Nishigaki grabbed Ayano’s arm and ripped it off.

“AAAAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!”

“Proving to you that you’re a zombie!”

Nishigaki-sensei was holding Ayano’s arm. But she didn’t feel any pain, and there was no blood. And it was a rotten greenish-blue color, like Yui’s and Sakurako’s skin.

Ayano put her hand that was still attached to her body against the spot where her arm was ripped out, as if to make sure it was really gone. It was.

“I’m…”

She remembered. Vaguely. As she was reaching for the door of the tea ceremony building, there was a white light. She had felt some kind of force knock her down, but she was out before she was on the ground or aware of any pain.

“Toshinou…”

“Let me explain!” Nishigaki said a little too cheerfully. She stuck Ayano’s arm back on her body.

“You see, I was showing off one of my inventions to the amusement club. Basically it should’ve been able to materialize Akari hair buns and shoot them like missiles. But, as I was demonstrating, there was quite a big explosion. Anything in front of that device was a goner. It even destroyed part of the school.”

“Then… how did YOU survive?”

“No questions. Anyway, I’m still in a lot of debt because of how much property I damaged. So to pay it off, I had the idea of bringing you all back as zombies and turning you into an idol group!”

“...”

“But for the longest time, no one had awakened. As you can see, everyone else is still a brainless zombie that can’t even talk. But when they’re awakened, like you, they’ll become themselves again.”

“I… but people will recognize us! Like our friends and family? And this seems unethical.”

“Don’t worry, I have disguises. And besides, it’s been like 10 years since that explosion.”

“Wait… what? 10 years…?”

This was a lot to take in. There was no way she could deny it; she remembered dying, she saw her friends as zombies, and she saw her arm come off before her very eyes. And idols?! That’s a completely different problem!

“Anyway, have any ideas on how to awaken the others?” Nishigaki-sensei asked.

“How would I know?!”

“We need to stimulate them! Make them excited, reach their true self that’s deep in there! What would make them excited like that?”

“Uh…”

“Well, if you have no ideas, then we’ll just have our first live show!” Nishigaki-sensei said without giving Ayano more than a few seconds to think.

“...What?”

Nishigaki-sensei sat down at a computer in the room and began typing.

“Alright! Your first live show is tomorrow night!”

“What?! But everyone else is still brainless! And we haven’t practiced at all!”

Nishigaki-sensei put a hand on Ayano’s shoulders and smiled at her gently. “I’m sure, if you believe hard enough, you can accomplish anything.”

“Nishigaki-sensei…”

“Now, out you go!”

“Wait, but what if Sakurako’s still-”

Ayano couldn’t finish, because Nishigaki-sensei pushed her out the door and closed it behind her.

“Nishigaki-senseeeeeiiii!!!”

Ayano banged at the door, but her former science teacher did not answer. She fell to her knees and sat on the floor.

“Urg?”

Ayano turned around.

It was Toshinou Kyouko.

Most of her face was made of bandages, and a portion of her hair had been burned off. The ends of most of her hairs were singed black. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she was missing her bow.. Despite all that, she could still tell it was definitely Toshinou Kyouko.

“Oh… Toshinou…”

She remembered what Nishigaki-sensei said about how they died. She started feeling bad for Kyouko.

[image]

The Kyouko in front of her slowly started walking toward her. That’s right, this Kyouko might decide to eat her.

Wait a minute…

She had to find Chitose. Chitose might awaken if she saw Kyouko gnawing on Ayano! If almost being eaten got her her best friend back (especially when she was all alone in a situation like this), she’d just have to do it.

She ran away from Kyouko, searching for Chitose. She decided to go back to the room she woke up in.

Ayano slowly crept up to the door and peeked inside. She saw most of her friends not really doing much except walking around and moaning. Chitose was among them.

“Chitose..!” Ayano whispered to herself.

She carefully walked into the room, hoping she wouldn’t be attacked if she was slow and quiet.

Chitose didn’t have many visible scars on her, just some bandages on her right arm and stitches keeping part of her face together. She was missing her glasses. Ayano gently guided her friend to the doorway.

“This way, come on, over here…” Ayano wasn’t sure if Chitose could understand her, but she wanted to try.

Ayano led Chitose to where Kyouko was. Kyouko, luckily, was still there, though repeatedly walking into a wall.

“Chitose, look!” Ayano pulled Kyouko away from the wall and toward her. Kyouko started chewing on her ear.

Chitose wasn’t looking.

“Chitose!!”

Ayano grabbed Chitose by the shoulders and turned her toward herself and Kyouko. Kyouko seemed to be getting more ambitious, trying to chew on Ayano’s whole face.

“Toshinou Kyouko! Stop that!”

Without warning, Chitose hurled herself at the two. They all fell, and Ayano saw Chitose’s head go flying.

“Waa-? Head?!”

Milliseconds after Ayano said that, her own head slammed into the wall. For some reason, it was still a painful sensation. She passed out.


	2. Kyouko and Yui

“She moved! She moved!”

“That doesn’t mean she’s awake, Toshinou-san…”

Ayano slowly faded back into consciousness. For a second she though the whole zombie thing was a dream, but…

“Ayano-chan?”

Ayano could make out Chitose and Toshinou Kyouko, but wasn’t awake enough to focus her eyes. But she didn’t have to focus to recognize one thing: they were indeed zombies. It wasn’t a dream.

“Ayano!” Kyouko flashed her bright smile at Ayano, as if today was just another day.

“Ayano-chan, are you okay?” Chitose asked. (She had a new pair of glasses on; maybe from Nishigaki-sensei?) Again, Ayano had a flash of a memory from right before she died, when Chitose had given her that reassuring smile.

Ayano was in a bed. She sat herself up. The room she was in looked like a creepy laboratory. As she looked around the room and at the two girls, she started to tear up.

“There, there, Ayano-chan…” Chitose leaned over to hug Ayano.

“I’m so glad… I’m so glad… you’re here…” Ayano whispered.

Ayano suddenly realized Toshinou Kyouko was right there, and she was showing her weak side in front of her. She became embarrassed and her face went red. She let go of Chitose.

“B-but I would’ve been just fine on my own! What kind of student council vice president wouldn’t be able to handle this by herself?”

Chitose giggled. Ayano knew she could see right through her.

“C’mon, Ayano! C’mon, c’mon, we have to try to wake up Yui and the others!”

Kyouko was excitedly pulling on Ayano’s arm.

“S-stop that! I can get up myself!!”

Kyouko continued to pull on Ayano’s arm as they were walking anyway. Chitose’s nose was starting to bleed. Ayano wondered if zombies are even supposed to have blood.

After Ayano got up (without the help of Toshinou Kyouko), the 3 girls started walking toward the room with the futons.

“So… do you two know about Nishigaki-sensei’s plan to turn us into idols?” Ayano asked.

“I can’t wait to be an idol! I’ll be just like Mirakurun!”

That’s not what an idol is, Toshinou Kyouko…

Chitose answered Ayano’s question. “Yes, Nishigaki-sensei explained everything to us. It’s sad that we died, but I’m glad I get to be with you in this next life, Ayano-chan.”

“Ah, um, m-me too…”

“By the way, Ayano-chan, I like your new hairstyle.”

“Eh? What?” Ayano was so preoccupied with the whole zombie thing, she didn’t even think about her hair. Now that Chitose mentioned it, she could feel the sensation of her hair being down instead of tied up.

Must’ve been Nishigaki-sensei messing with it before she was revived.

They then arrived at the room with the futons, Kyouko in the lead. Inside was the rest of their zombified friends.

Kyouko approached zombie-Yui and started shaking her. “Yuiiiiiiiiii, wake up.”

“I doubt that will work, Toshinou Kyouko.”

“It’ll work!” Kyouko started shaking Yui harder. “Wake up Yui!”

“D-don’t be disappointed when I’m right! You got that!?”

Kyouko continued to shake her friend for about 30 seconds.

Her voice faltered, and her shaking slowed down.

“Come on... Yui…”

Kyouko hung her head, her hands still on Yui’s shoulders. She wasn’t facing Ayano or Chitose, and Ayano couldn’t imagine what kind of face she had right now.

“Toshinou-san?”

Chitose approached Kyouko and motioned to Ayano to follow.

“I’m sure she’ll wake up soon, Toshinou-san.”

“...Okay.”


	3. The Live Show

“Sakurako, stop trying to eat the dress!”

It was a few hours before the live show. Nishigaki-sensei had already helped them put on makeup that turned their greenish rotten skin to a normal tan color. However, once that was done, she disappeared saying she had to do “something super duper important and I mean that, I’m not just trying to get out of doing this.” So, Ayano, Kyouko, and Chitose were trying to get their friends’ costumes ready. Ayano wouldn’t have even bothered, but Nishigaki-sensei could be right; a live show might be able to wake everyone else up.

That doesn’t mean it will be a good live show, or anything resembling a live show at all. The best of the costumes looked like they came from a Halloween store after all the good costumes are gone. Ayano was trying to dress up Sakurako in a cheap-looking wedding dress stained with obviously fake blood.

Himawari had the type of ghost costume that was just a sheet with 2 holes in it. Except now it had 4 holes, and she was a ghost with arms. She also had a belt around her waist over the costume to stop her from taking it off (which is the reason they had to cut arm-holes for her). Overall, she was a pretty stupid-looking ghost.

Kyouko and Chitose were trying to put a Mirakurun costume on Chinatsu. So far they only had the skirt and sleeves. Ayano could not fathom why they put the sleeves on before the shirt.

Tired of Sakurako flashing her underwear to everyone while eating her dress, Ayano found a pair of shorts and shoved them on her. If that dress is really that delicious, Sakurako, then go for it.

Who’s next… Akari? Ayano searched through the cardboard box full of costumes to try to find something decent. Green crayon, slutty nun, tight swim trunks with a swan’s head sticking out of the crotch…

Green crayon it was.

The costume was relatively easy to put on Akari. Compared to the other zombies, she was pretty mellow. Also, the costume was shaped like a tube and easy to put on. It might’ve been wise to put the more complicated Mirakurun costume on Akari and the simple crayon costume on Chinatsu, but Toshinou Kyouko would definitely throw a fit.

Ayano glanced toward Chitose and Kyouko. They had managed to get 1 sock on Chinatsu, who was wrestling on the floor with Kyouko. Chitose stood next to the scene, holding the other sock and patiently waiting for the fight to end.

Last was Yui. Ayano prayed to find something decent in the costume box.

A bootleg Hatsune Miku wig and a sailor uniform. Good enough.

“Ayano help me!”

Toshinou Kyouko called out to Ayano. She was flat on the floor, with Chinatsu sitting on her back and pinning down her head. Chitose was trying to manage the situation, looking like she was saying things like “Come on now” and “Let’s stop”.

Ayano wondered if maybe Chinatsu was actually awake this whole time. It seemed characteristic of her to act like this. She walked over toward the scene.

“Um… What should I do?” Ayano asked in a monotone voice.

She didn't think zombie-Chinatsu was going to let anyone get that costume on her.

“You and Chitose hold China-chu while I put the costume on!”

“That's very vague!”

“Don't worry, don't worry, just leave it to me.”

Live show in 30 minutes.

“Fine, okay.”

Ayano and Chitose held both of Chinatsu’s arm as Kyouko tried to put on the other sock and shoes. She did get kicked in the face, and it did turn into a situation where Ayano and Chitose had to chase after Kyouko’s rogue head. In the end, though, they got the costume on. But not without receiving a look from Chinatsu that could kill if they weren't already dead.

“Alright, Ayano, now put on this Rivalrun costume!”

From nowhere, Kyouko pulled out a transparent bag containing a Rivalrun costume.

“What!? No! I’m not wearing that again!”

“But you’ll look so cute!”

“I will not!”

Chitose was staring into space, a trickle of blood coming out of her nose.

“Alright, who’s ready for their first live show!?”

Nishigaki-sensei shouted and threw the door open.

“Me! Me!” Toshinou Kyouko excitedly jumped up and down.

“Hey, wait, half of you aren’t even in costume. I knew I couldn’t count on stupid zombies.”

“You’re the one who skipped out when we needed help!” Ayano yelled.

“Huh? What’s that? I don’t speak stupid zombie.”

“Rivalrun! Rivalrun!” Kyouko was looking at Ayano with the costume in her hands, eyes sparkling.

“F-fine! Only because I have no choice and there aren’t any better costumes left.”

“Yay!”

After Ayano went to one of the corners to change, Nishigaki-sensei and Toshinou Kyouko had dressed Yui in the sailor uniform.

“Looks like we’re almost ready! As for Toshinou-san and Ikeda-san, you two can wear Rise-chan’s old high school uniforms.” Nishigaki-sensei produced 2 school uniforms hung neatly on clothes hangers.

“Why do you have Matsumoto-senpai’s uniforms…?” asked Ayano.

“For Toshinou-san and Ikeda-san to wear.”

Ayano didn’t care enough to question further.

Kyouko and Chitose got dressed, and the conscious ones of the group led the zombies to a large van. Wait, this was the same van the student council rode when they went camping with the amusement club.

Ayano sat behind the passenger seat, and Chitose sat next to her in the middle seat. Akari was sat next to Chitose, with the rest stuffed into the back seat in the way back.

Nishigaki got into the passenger seat and said, “Take us away, Rise-chan!”

Matsumoto-senpai was in the driver’s seat. Ayano still thought of her as a third-year middle schooler, so it was weird to see her there. Matsumoto-senpai turned around and made eye contact with Ayano, smiling so slightly Ayano almost missed it.

“...”

Her voice was as soft as ever.

Matsumoto-senpai started driving. Ayano worried about what would happen at the live show. They never had time to practice; all they could do was figure out what songs all 3 of them knew.

“Don’t worry, Ayano-chan,” Chitose said as if reading her mind.

“But… we can’t sing or dance like idols. We haven’t practiced, and 5 of us are still zombies. It’s going to fall apart…”

“Don’t worry, Ayano-chin!” Kyouko popped up from the seat behind them. “Let’s just have fun and let our feelings touch the hearts of the audience.”

“This isn’t an idol anime,” Ayano grumbled. “But… I guess your advice isn’t all that bad.”

A few minutes later, Matsumoto-senpai turned into a strip mall.

“We’re here!” Nishigaki said proudly.

“This is kind of a weird place for a live show…” Ayano said.

“Alright, come on out. Hold hands so you don’t get separated.”

Nishigaki herded the zombies out of the car in the most orderly fashion she could.

“I gotta invest in one of those child-leashes,” she mumbled to herself.

Ayano’s former science teacher led them away from the van. Matsumoto-senpai stayed in the car. They then arrived… at the entrance of a karaoke place.

“Wait, are you telling me our ‘live show’ is just karaoke!?” Ayano was exasperated.

“I guess we have nothing to worry about now,” said Chitose.

“I can’t believe I was worried over nothing,” said Ayano.

“It’s not nothing!” Nishigaki scolded Ayano. “Karaoke is a beautiful thing, where friends get together and sing their hearts out, sharing their deepest feelings-”

“Alright, alright, let’s just go in already.” Ayano was quickly getting sick of Nishigaki and her antics.

Everyone entered the building, Nishigaki paid for a room for nine, and they all filed into their room. The zombies were surprisingly docile right now, but Ayano wasn’t complaining.

“I’ll go get us some drinks!” said Toshinou Kyouko. “What do you want, Ayano, Chitose, Nana-chan?”

“Don’t call me Nana-chan.”

“Lemonade,” said Chitose.

“Sprite,” said Ayano.

“Alright, Sprite, lemonade, and ‘don’t call me Nana-chan’.”

“Just get me an iced tea,” Nishigaki said, irritably. “The zombies tend to like grape juice mixed with orange soda.”

“That’s disgusting…” said Ayano.

“Well, YOU used to love it,” Nishigaki retorted.

“Coming right up!” With that said, Toshinou Kyouko dashed out of the room.

“...”

“...”

“...Stop staring at me like that,” said Ayano, directed at Nishigaki.

“Oh, I’M sorry, Miss Sugiura, I thought I was at a live show and you were going to sing for me,” said Nishigaki condescendingly.

“This isn’t a live show! It’s a karaoke box!”

“A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.”

Ayano scowled. What was with her? She didn’t bully the others like this.

“Let’s sing a duet, Ayano-chan,” said Chitose.

“Ah, okay.”

They selected one of the songs they both knew, and the music started to play.

As Ayano breathed in to sing the first word, Toshinou Kyouko burst through the door and screamed,

“YOU’LL GET THE BUCKINGHAM PENALTY FOR THAT!!”

Ayano yelped in surprise and dropped her microphone, making a loud sound. Chitose jumped back.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?” she yelled.

“Stimulation,” said Toshinou Kyouko, as if it was obvious.

“This is a terrible live show. I want my money back,” Nishigaki complained.

“You’re not getting it,” said Ayano, picking up her microphone. She thought she should at least try to finish the song that was already partially done.

They didn’t get that high of a score, but that was to be expected.


End file.
